Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional electronic device including a printed circuit board (circuit board), a terminal (press-fit terminal), and a circuit board jig (support member). The printed circuit board has a through hole into which a press-fit terminal is press-fitted. The terminal is press-fitted from the front side of the printed circuit board into the through hole.
When the terminal is press-fitted into the through hole, the printed circuit board tends to be deformed. The circuit board jig supports the printed circuit board from the rear side, which is opposite to the front side, when the terminal is press-fitted into the through hole. The circuit board jig restricts the printed circuit board from being deformed.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-342363
A configuration is assumable in which an electronic device includes a housing in order to, for example, protect the printed circuit board. The housing is in a box shape having one opening side, which is opposite to a bottom side. The opening side is covered with the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is affixed to the housing.
Specifically, the electronic device is manufactured by implementing the following assembling method. First, the printed circuit board is placed onto a rear surface of the circuit board jig. Subsequently, an external force is applied to urge the circuit board jig onto the printed circuit board. In the present state, the terminal is press-fitted from the front side into the through hole. Subsequently, the circuit board jig is removed from the printed circuit board. After the circuit board jig is removed, the printed circuit board is affixed to the housing. It is noted that, this assembling method requires to apply an external force to affix the circuit board jig onto the printed circuit board, when the terminal is press-fitted. Furthermore, this assembling method requires the process to remove the printed circuit board from the circuit board jig. Therefore, this assembling method requires an additional process to increase an assembling process.
It is further noted that another assumable assembling method for an electronic device, in which a circuit board jig need not be removed, may be employable. In this assembling method, the circuit board jig is affixed to the printed circuit board and/or the housing by using an adhesive material, a screw, and/or the like, such that the circuit board jig is not movable in the housing. Subsequently, the printed circuit board is affixed to the housing, and the terminal is press-fitted into the through hole. It is noted that, this assembling method requires a process to affix the circuit board jig to the printed circuit board and/or the housing by using an adhesive material, a screw, and/or the like. Therefore, this assembling method requires an additional process to increase an assembling process.